Ingin Tetap Bersamanya
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kubuka mataku perlahan, melihat tubuhku ada di dekapan pemuda itu. Tetapi aku berdiri disini, dengan suara yang tak terdengar, dengan tubuh yang tak terlihat, dan mereka bisa berjalan menembusku. Ternyata...'aku' telah berpisah dengan tubuhku sendiri. A/N: Iris' POV, latar di antara Uroborus dikalahkan sampai sebelum Edge mendengar kabar tentang Pillar of Light dari Nell. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer**: GUST, NIS

**Warning**: Edge x Iris, Iris' POV, berlatar setelah Uroborus dikalahkan dan sebelum adegan di True Ending ketika Edge mendengar kabar tentang Pillar of Light dari Nell.

**.**

**.**

**Ingin Tetap Bersamanya**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kurasakan tubuh ini terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya. Tidak, bahkan jauh lebih ringan dari biasanya, dan malah semakin ringan, seakan tubuhku tidak memiliki massa sama sekali.

Mataku terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka kedua kelopaknya. Aku mengantuk, kantuk yang amat sangat, entah kenapa. Mungkinkah aku kelelahan sehabis bertarung melawan Uroborus? Ya, mungkin begitu. Maksudku, aku mengarahkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatanku untuk memanggil Mana-Mana yang ada di pihakku demi mengalahkan si monster. Wajar saja kan, kalau aku merasa begini lelahnya?

Lalu aku merasa tubuhku seperti melayang di udara. Penasaran, perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Dan, astaga! Aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri berbaring di dekapan Edge!

Tunggu dulu, aku adalah Iris Fortner, satu-satunya Iris Fortner di dunia ini. Kalau aku Iris, lalu siapa yang sedang tak sadarkan diri disana? Tubuhnya adalah tubuhku, wajahnya persis seperti wajahku. Bedanya, aku berdiri dan ia tertidur.

Kudengar suara isak tangis Edge dan Nell yang mengelilingi tubuh itu. Aku tidak mengerti. Ini aku, aku yang sedang berdiri bersama mereka. Dan mereka menangisi tubuh itu?

"Edge!" panggilku.

Seharusnya suaraku sudah cukup keras untuk memanggilnya. Tetapi baik pemuda itu dan Nell, sepertinya kedua orang disana tidak mendengarnya. Aku berjalan maju menghampiri keduanya. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bahu Edge dan memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Edge... –" panggilku. Dan...kenapa? Tanganku...tanganku menembus tubuhnya...? Aku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya?

Kuperhatikan kedua tanganku dengan seksama. Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku berwarna transparan? Aku bisa melihat garis-garis bentuk tubuhku, tetapi kenapa warnanya transparan? Ada apa ini?

Lalu kulihat Nell berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Edge yang letaknya hanya 2-3 langkah dari dirinya. Gadis kecil itu berjalan melewatiku. Berjalan menembus dari tubuhku yang berdiri disini.

Yang terbaring di tanah itu tubuhku. Tetapi aku berdiri disini, dan bisa ditembus, bahkan transparan, suaranya tak terdengar, dan tidak terlihat. Berarti...aku sebenarnya sudah mati? Itukah sebabnya 'aku' terpisah dengan tubuhku sendiri?

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kuhampiri tubuh asliku, berkali-kali berusaha untuk meraih tubuhku sendiri. Tetapi tidak bisa. Kucoba agar aku bisa masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhku, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Kenapa? Apakah memang ini sudah menjadi takdir hidupku? Hei, aku masih sangat muda! Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, dan cita-citaku bahkan belum tercapai!

Ini tidak adil. Bukankah aku telah menyelamatkan dunia? Bukankah aku telah melindungi mereka? Tetapi kenapa aku harus berada di kondisi seperti ini?

Aku bukan ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa atau keadaan sekalipun. Tetapi aku hanya kesal. Kenapa hanya aku? Dan tidak, bukannya aku ingin agar Edge atau Nell saja yang mati menggantikan aku. Tidak, aku akan terlalu jahat jika menginginkan hal demikian –aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mati disini.

Masih terus kucoba untuk masuk kembali kedalam tubuh yang warna kulitnya makin pucat itu, namun tetap gagal. Tuhan, jika memang aku harus mati hari ini, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku kepada orang-orang yang kusayangi dulu. Kepada Ella, Anna, Nell, dan teman-temanku lainnya, terutama kepada Edge. Dan aku masih penasaran akan sesuatu yang pernah ia ingin katakan sebelumnya.

Kulihat Edge mulai menggendong tubuhku. Aku tahu, ia pasti bermaksud memakamkan jasadku. Aku mengikutinya melangkah kemanapun ia pergi setelahnya. Kulihat tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus karena tidak makan dengan teratur. Menjalani tugas dan misi pun sudah jarang, padahal sudah ditarik-tarik oleh Nell –alhasil sering gadis kecil itu pergi menjalani misi sendirian. Sering kudengar Edge menggumamkan namaku, lalu terisak. Setiap hari pemuda itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke makamku, mengajak aku bicara. Tetapi ia tidak sadar bahwa aku ada di sampingnya.

Setiap kali ia menangis karena mengenangku, ingin rasanya aku menghapus air mata itu. Padahal aku di dekatnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengar suaraku, tidak bisa melihatku, dan tangan ini tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tangan ini tidak bisa menghapus air matanya.

Tuhan, kumohon, sekali ini saja kabulkan permintaanku! Sungguh, walau hanya beberapa jam saja, itu tidak masalah. Tidak, tidak perlu beberapa jam, semenit pun boleh. Karena setidaknya dengan semenit itu, aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku ini –perasaan yang terlambat kusadari, perasaan yang tidak pernah berani kuungkapkan kepada Edge.

Escalario...bisa tolong aku...?

Aku ingin bisa menggenggam tangan mereka lagi. Aku ingin bisa menggenggam tangan Edge lagi.

Kumohon, kabulkan permintaanku.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Demi apa, fict bikinan Fei isinya galau lagi ==. Tapi omong-omong, ini adalah salah satu fict yang terinspirasi dari video yang diputer waktu kelas Fei hari Senin. Jadi ada beberapa orang yang kena kecalakaan tragis yang berbeda-beda, dan ada yang salah satu arwahnya ingin kembali ke tubuhnya yang sudah sekarat. Gitu deh ._.

REVIEW!


End file.
